Some Like It Hot
by silverdragon77
Summary: Kurt's greeting really should have been a warning to Blaine, but he just can't bring himself to care, not when Kurt's lips are wrapped around his-  Warnings: PORN. Pornity porn, porn, porn. Filthy, dirty porn. All this is is porn.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Glee, not the characters. All I own is a dirty mind and a wild imagination.

* * *

><p>Kurt's greeting really should have been a warning to Blaine.<p>

When the door swung open, Blaine didn't even manage to say hello before he was being pulled into the house by his tie and then slammed back against the now closed front door. Blaine let out a little 'oof' and then Kurt's mouth was on his and any thoughts he might have had promptly flew out of his mind.

Blaine groaned into the kiss as Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth. Blaine's hands slid around Kurt's waist, rubbing over that spot just above his ass that made Kurt moan and press harder against Blaine.

Kurt pressed wet, hard kisses to Blaine's jaw, his mouth coming to rest just below Blaine's ear where he sucked the beginnings of a hickey into Blaine's neck.

"Parents' anniversary, staying in Columbus tonight," Kurt whispered panting between pressing firm kisses to Blaine's overheated skin. "Finn staying at Puck's. House to ourselves," Kurt managed before his lips slid back over Blaine's.

Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth when Kurt's hands practically ripped Blaine's belt open and Kurt was on his knees in front of Blaine with Blaine's pants around his knees before he even registered what happened.

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's as he sucked Blaine's mostly hard dick into the tight, wet heat of his mouth, tongue swirling around the head, sliding down along the vein that twists around the underside of his cock. Blaine slammed his head back against the door as he felt Kurt's nose pressed against his pubic hair and Blaine couldn't help bucking his hips, his cock thrusting into Kurt's throat.

Kurt moaned around the intrusion, wet lips stretched across the cock in his mouth and he sucked hard as he pulled back until only the very tip rested between his perfect pink lips.

Kurt stared up at Blaine, his eyes wide and blown with lust as he sucked and licked and teased the head of Blaine's dick and then he was gone.

Kurt pulled off, jumping up to his feet, Blaine barely managed a pitiful whine before Kurt was partway up the stairs and he stopped long enough to shoot Blaine a heated look.

"Care to join me upstairs?" Kurt all but purred, Blaine nodded dumbly and just barely had the presence of mind to pull up his pants before he tripped over them. Yes, Kurt's greeting really should have been a warning.

However, that didn't stop Blaine from stumbling up the steps behind his boyfriend, the clear view of Kurt's perfect fucking ass certainly wasn't helping the situation in his pants, but with the promise of an empty house for a whole night…

Blaine's dick was rock hard by the time he reached Kurt's room, his pants half undone and uniform shirt hanging loose. Kurt had already pulled his shirt off and was shimmying out of his jeans and underwear as Blaine reached him and Blaine groaned at the sight of Kurt's milky white skin.

Blaine shrugged off his Dalton blazer with practiced ease and set to work, loosening his tie when Kurt batted his hands away and took over. Kurt leaned down a little capturing Blaine's lips in a searing kiss as his hands undid Blaine's tie at an excruciating pace.

Ohdearfuckyes. He loved it when Kurt took control like this and his hips jolted forward just a little bit, attempting to bring their bodies closer.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, his tongue licking into Kurt's mouth when Kurt's fingers settled on his chest, letting his fingertips flutter across Blaine's exposed skin as he worked each button open. Blaine's hands rose into Kurt's hair, rubbing against his scalp, and earning Blaine a moan of approval from his lover.

Kurt paused after pulling the last button open, his fingers skimming along the sensitive skin above Blaine's waistband and slid up through the strip of hair leading into his pants. Blaine's stomach shuddered under Kurt's gentle, teasing touch before Kurt's hands slipped up to Blaine's nipples. A sharp pinch to each sensitive nub had Blaine gasping into Kurt's mouth, hands tightening in his hair.

Kurt slipped his tongue from Blaine's mouth sliding it down his jaw and over to Blaine's ear, flicking over the shell and letting his lips close over Blaine's earlobe. Kurt sucked the sensitive bit of flesh into his mouth, nipping at it lightly with his teeth until he moved down, sucking little red marks into Blaine's neck.

Kurt shifted slowly, moving around behind Blaine, his tongue laving at the top of Blaine's spine and he bit and sucked a dark red mark into the skin just below Blaine's collar. Soft hands slid over Blaine's shoulders and pulled his opened shirt back, to fall down Blaine's arms.

Blaine tipped his head back against Kurt's shoulder as Kurt leaned forward, sucking another mark into Blaine's neck. Kurt's hands ghosted over Blaine's naked chest pulling Blaine back against himself. Kurt moaned against Blaine's neck as his erection pressed against Blaine's still-clothed ass.

Blaine shivered as Kurt's lips pressed hot, wet kisses along his shoulder blades, working their way down Blaine's back until Kurt was kneeling behind him, his tongue dipping into the dimples at the base of his spine.

Kurt's hands slid over Blaine's forearms and pulled them back, crossing Blaine's wrists behind his back.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked as he pressed a kiss to the inside of one of Blaine's wrists.

"Of course I do," Blaine croaked. His eyes flew open at the sensation of silk being wrapped around his wrists. "What are yo—,"

"Shh, just trust me," Kurt whispered against the small of his back and Blaine couldn't help jerking back into the touch. Kurt continued working Blaine's tie around his wrists until he tried tugging Blaine's hands apart and couldn't. Satisfied with his work, Kurt drew himself up from the floor, his tongue licking back over the shell of Blaine's ear.

"Get down on your knees," Kurt growled, his voice deeper than Blaine was used to. Kurt helped Blaine awkwardly settle to his knees before coming to stand in front of Blaine, hard cock bobbing inches from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moaned at the sight, his own tongue flicking out to wet his lips and he chanced a glance up at Kurt. Kurt's blue eyes bored down into his, Kurt's right hand slid down over his face, thumb pressing over Blaine's wet lips. Blaine let his mouth fall open a bit, tongue snaking out to suck Kurt's finger into his mouth and Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.

"God Blaine, you're just gagging for it, aren't you?" Kurt groaned and Blaine simply responded by sucking Kurt's thumb just a little bit harder and humming around the digit. Blaine broke eye contact with Kurt as Kurt's other hand dragged over his erection, giving it a few good pumps. "You want my cock?"

Blaine nodded, gently scraping his teeth along the pad of Kurt's thumb.

"Of course you do, you dirty little cockslut," Kurt bit out and Blaine moaned, louder than ever, the name shooting sparks of arousal straight to his erection. Kurt pulled his finger from Blaine's mouth, twisting his hand into Blaine's hair as he aimed his dick right at Blaine's mouth.

Blaine panted, eyes wide, pupils blown in desire, he couldn't help the little whine that escaped his throat as he tried to lean his head forward, tried to get his lips around Kurt's glorious, glorious cock. Kurt kept his grip in Blaine's hair firm though and chuckled, low in his throat at Blaine's actions.

"You're salivating just at the thought of having my dick in your mouth." Kurt laughed at him when Blaine didn't protest, just fixed Kurt with desperate, pleading eyes. "You really want to suck me?"

"Yes," Blaine whined.

"You want to wrap those pretty little lips around my dick and take me in, take me all the way into your throat until you're literally gagging for it?"

"Yes!" Blaine shouted, his eyes watering in need.

"Beg for it," Kurt commanded.

"Please!" Blaine pleaded, straining his head in Kurt's grip. "I need it. I need your cock. I need to suck you, taste you, feel you in my mouth, my throat. Everywhere. Please, Kurt, please, please, let me suck you."

"Hmm, I don't know if you really mean that," Kurt teased as he slid the tip of his cock along Blaine's cheek. Blaine was in tears and let out a desperate, frustrated whine and Kurt took pity on him, sliding the tip of his dick against Blaine's lips.

Blaine eagerly sucked Kurt into his mouth; his tongue doing things that Kurt thought should probably be illegal for how good they felt. Kurt let himself revel in the heat of Blaine's mouth for a few moments before he fisted both hands into Blaine's hair and thrust, shoving his cock into Blaine's throat.

Blaine spluttered for a few seconds, choking on the intrusion before he regained control of his gag reflex and easily swallowed Kurt down. Kurt rocked his hips back and forth; staring down to watch his cock slide in and out of Blaine's stretched lips. Blaine moaned contentedly as Kurt used him, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic with each passing moment until all he could do was let Kurt fuck into his mouth.

Kurt slowed down, forcing himself to pump his hips slowly, too close; he had been far too close. Kurt pulled back a bit until only the first inch or so rested between Blaine's lips. Blaine struggled against Kurt's hands trying to get as much of him into his mouth as possible, but Kurt wouldn't have any of it, keeping his grip tight.

"I'm so close Blaine, so close," Kurt moaned, tipping his head back and panting as he continue to only let Blaine suck and lick at the head of his dick. Blaine's responding moan sent vibrations through Kurt's cock and straight up his spine. "You want me to come in your mouth? I know how much you love my cum."

Blaine moaned in response again, not daring to attempt to form words. He flicked his tongue against the underside of Kurt's cock, teasing over his frenulum. Kurt's thighs shook as he shuddered hard.

"Mmm, too bad. I'd much rather come all over your pretty face," Kurt ground out and Blaine couldn't help the deep, guttoral moan that vibrates around Kurt's cock. Kurt pulled out and he was just far enough away that all Blaine could do was tongue at the bouncing tip as Kurt brought a hand down to fist at his cock.

Kurt stared down at Blaine, blown out blue meeting hazel, as he jerked himself and Kurt came with a groan, his cum splattering over Blaine's face, catching over his eyebrow and cheek, though most of it shot between Blaine's still parted lips. The last spurt left a rope of cum hanging from Blaine's lips connected to Kurt cock and Kurt gasped out a moan as Blaine's tongue flicked out pulling the cum from the tip and into his mouth.

Kurt collapsed to his knees, hand still fisted in Blaine's hair and he pulled Blaine's head back to lick his cum from his lover's face. Cum still on his tongue, Kurt leaned down, kissing into Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned into the kiss, tongue desperately seeking any traces of Kurt's cum from his mouth.

"I'm going to untie you now," Kurt explained a little breathless, as he broke the kiss, "but you need to be a good boy and go lay down on the bed, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine managed. Kurt reached behind Blaine and carefully undid the knot, letting Blaine's wrists slide out of their binding. Blaine hissed as Kurt helped him from his knees and he fell back onto the bed in a graceless motion, ignoring the way his too hard, leaking cock pressed uncomfortably against his partially undone pants.

Fiery desire shot through his veins as Kurt languidly crawled onto the bed, swinging a leg over Blaine's body to straddle him. Kurt leaned down, not quite close enough to kiss until he lowered his head the tiniest amount, letting their lips brush together. Kurt's hands slid back into his hair, holding his head in place against the pillows and ever so gently licked over Blaine's lips.

Blaine's mouth dropped open and he strained to suck Kurt's tongue into his mouth. Kurt could be such a fucking tease, but Blaine loved every second of it, but it seemed Kurt had grown tired of his game and sunk his mouth down onto Blaine's, deepening their kiss.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's lower lip, sucking it between his own and he relished the little mewls of pleasure Kurt breathed into his mouth as Blaine dragged his callous fingers over Kurt's slim hips. Kurt dropped down a little lower on his arms and Blaine gave Kurt's lip an especially hard suck as Kurt's dick, heavy and spent fell against Blaine's stomach.

He slid his hands down over Kurt's hips until his fingers curled into the soft, rounded flesh of Kurt's ass. He was soclose, all it would take is for Blaine to pull him down, just to rut up against him and he'd be gone, so far gone. God he needed to come. Kurt's hands smacked Blaine's and snatched them away from his gorgeous ass. Blaine growled in frustration, why wouldn't Kurt just let him come?

"Not yet," Kurt whispered into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's hands were pressed into the mattress above his head, Kurt's fingers curling into his and they stayed like that for a few moments, Kurt kissing into Blaine's mouth, using the force of his surprisingly strong body to keep Blaine down, to keep Blaine from losing it.

Once Blaine came back from the edge, Kurt snaked a hand down the bed, bringing it back up and Blaine felt the familiar glide of silk against his skin. He contemplated fighting it for a moment, but this was Kurt, he trusted Kurt, he loved Kurt, so he just laid back and let Kurt wind the silk material tight around his wrists until he was bound to Kurt's headboard.

Kurt drew back, eyes hungrily roving over every inch of Blaine's exposed skin. Blaine could feel Kurt's gaze on him, drinking him in, but he didn't want the touch of Kurt's eyes, he needed Kurt. Blaine bit back a moan and arched his back a little, hoping Kurt would get the message to touch him.

"Please, touch me." It was desperate. It was pathetic. Blaine knew it, but he didn't care, all he cared was that Kurt touched him and soon. Luckily for Blaine, Kurt took pity on him gave into his plea, leaning down to swirl his tongue over a pebbled nipple. Blaine cried out, his back arching, hips snapping up.

"You like this don't you? My mouth on your nipples. Licking you. Biting you." Kurt gazed up at him through long eyelashes, his tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh to punctuate each word. Blaine nodded yes, not trusting his voice.

Kurt slid his hands over Blaine's chest as he moved his mouth to Blaine's other nipple, giving it the same brutal treatment. Blaine was sure his heart was going to beat out of his fucking chest.

"You're so beautiful Blaine," Kurt hummed as his lips dragged over an exposed hipbone. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I-I'm th-the lucky one," Blaine stuttered as Kurt's tongue dipped into his belly button.

"That's sweet," Kurt commented, running his tongue along the skin above Blaine's waistband, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you come anytime soon."

Blaine groaned, throwing his head back and willing for Kurt to end his torture.

"Soon, what do you mean soon?" Blaine gasped as Kurt's hands slid the zipper the rest of the way down his pants.

"You'll see," Kurt teased with a mischievous glint in his eyes that really should have made Blaine worried, but only caused his eyes to roll back into his head. Kurt wasted precious little time in relieving Blaine of his remaining clothing and Blaine wondered for a moment if Kurt might have changed his mind.

An idea promptly shot to hell when Kurt completely ignored the hard cock resting between Blaine's outstretched legs in favor spreading Blaine open and sucking marks into Blaine's inner thighs.

"I know you love it when I mark you like this," Kurt murmured against his skin, pausing his speech every once in a while to suck another hickey into the sensitive skin. "Down here, between your legs. You feel them. Every time you walk, when you dance at Warbler's practice, when you move, every single time you feel your pants rub against these marks and you remember. You remember how you got them. You'll remember tonight, my head between your legs, leaving you tied up and hard until you're begging for it."

Blaine let out a half-choked sob that rested somewhere between pleading for Kurt to continue his teasing and pleading for Kurt to put him out of his misery. Kurt moved up though, his breath ghosting over Blaine's dick and he never lost eye contact with Blaine as he spoke.

"You love it when I suck your dick. The tight, wet heat of my mouth as I drink you in," Kurt's voice got deeper with each syllable, and his hands pressed Blaine's naked hips hard into the bed, keeping him from jerking up, from getting Kurt's mouth, friction, fucking anything. Kurt chuckled darkly and Blaine just about lost it when Kurt produced a cock ring, stretching the black latex over Blaine's dick until it squeezed at the base.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, barely more than a whisper and then Kurt's mouth was on him, his tongue swiping long licks from base to tip, flicking just under the head with each stroke.

Blaine cried out a broken moan, his breathing erratic as Kurt slid his lips around Blaine's dick, sucking at him with a sort of lazy dedication. Blaine's thighs tense up, he's so close to the edge, too close, the heaven of Kurt's mouth is too much and he makes a strangled noise as a warning that he's going to come when Kurt pulls off.

Blaine couldn't help the long, frustrated whine that escaped his mouth. He was so goddamn close.

"Please, please, please," Blaine babbled, shoving his hips against Kurt's firm grip. "Fuck. Kurt. Your mouth. I need. Mouth. Please." Blaine was nearly on the verge of tears again, his need to get off too urgent to care about how he sounded.

"No. I know something you love even more than me sucking you off."

"Getting off?" Blaine asked, a little rough. Kurt smiled at him, drawing himself up until his was leaning over Blaine's chest and he took a moment to card his fingers through Blaine's abused hair.

"No, silly. You love it when I tease you," Kurt whispered the last part into Blaine's ear and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. He never, ever should have mentioned it to Kurt. Never.

Kurt settled back on his knees, hands sliding over his own stomach.

"I love the way you touch me Blaine." Kurt slid his hands up to his nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingers. "I love it when you suck on my nipples until they're red and sore and I can't stand it anymore," Kurt moaned as he roughly pinches the flesh.

"Your hands are so much better, your calluses on my skin. Rough and smooth at the same time which doesn't make any sense and it drives me crazy. Especially when you rub my dick." Kurt dropped a hand to his growing erection, lazily stroking himself.

"Your mouth though. God, Blaine, your mouth should be illegal. The things you do with it," Kurt panted, palming himself a little harder, "It feels so good Blaine, so good, and I know you love it, my dick filling up your mouth."

Blaine whimpered at the sight before him, wanting nothing more than to touch him, to do everything that Kurt loved for him to do. Kurt sucked a few fingers into his mouth, never losing the pace on his dick.

"I love it when you press a finger into me while you suck me off," Kurt groaned as he slid his spit-slick fingers down his back, pressing a digit into his hole. "Oh god Blaine. I love it when you do this to me, taking me in on one side and filling me up in the other. Jesus Christ."

Blaine can't do anything other than stare glassy-eyed as Kurt fucked himself down on another finger, his fist flying over his dick, head tossed back, mouth hanging open as he panted in pleasure.

"I want to ride you. I want your cock to fill me up and I want to slam myself down onto you, feel you, pressing into me. Oh god."

"Do it," Blaine begged. "Please, do it. I need to be in you. Fuck. Anything." Kurt slowed down his motioned, withdrawing his fingers from his ass and he carefully turned around, facing the foot of the bed, before he leaned over the edge to grab a box underneath.

Blaine moaned wantonly, staring openly at Kurt's ass. Perfect curved cheeks, marked by a tight, pulsing hole. He needed to be in that. He needed to be in that an hour ago.

"Thank you. Thank youthankyouthankyou," Blaine slurred in appreciation, tugging against his binds.

"Don't thank me yet," came Kurt's muffled reply as he returned with a bottle of lube and a bright blue dildo.

"No. No, please. Kurt," Blaine whined, but Kurt ignored him. Kurt shuffled back until he was on all fours in front of Blaine, his ass on perfect display. Kurt lubed up the dildo, spreading a little more on his hole and then he was pressing it in, a few mere feet in front of Blaine's face.

Kurt groaned appreciatively as the toy slid all the way in and he slowly dragged it most of the way out before shoving it all the way back in. The slow pace was soon forgotten as Kurt slammed the toy in and out of his stretched hole.

"Oh Blaine, god, this feels so fucking good. So good. I love it when you get rough with me. When you fuck me so hard that I can still feel you the next day. I can't get that with a toy. Only you," Kurt panted, his face red, a thin sheet of sweat coating his pale skin. "It's so hot, Blaine. So hot to be sitting somewhere and feeling it, feeling you in me and knowing that it was you that did it to me. Fuck, Blaine, oh fuck."

Blaine whined and moaned and gasped and didn't give a fuck about whatever noises he could possibly be making because he couldn't get his brain to work. Words were too hard, too hard, and yet so painfully not as hard as his dick. His dick that needed to be in Kurt's ass instead of that stupid fucking blue plastic prick.

"It's not enough. Blaine! I need you. I need you in me," Kurt practically shouted. He ripped the dildo from his ass and turned around, practically attacking Blaine. It only took a few seconds of Kurt blindly grabbing for Blaine's cock until Kurt had him in hand and was squeezing more than enough lube over his erection and then he was there, pressing against Kurt's loosened hole.

Kurt sank down onto him in one slow motion and the whole world stopped for a moment as Kurt's ass hit Blaine's pelvis. Kurt leaned down, clacking his teeth against Blaine's in a hurried, desperate kiss that was more spit and tongues and broken moans than an actual kiss but neither of them could bring themselves to care.

Kurt's hands fumbled with Blaine's tie as he rode Blaine.

"You've been so good. So good. Need you to fuck me," Kurt babbled as he finally got the tie loose and Blaine hurled him down on the bed, his dick still lodged in Kurt's ass. Kurt wrapped his long legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him even impossibly deeper.

Blaine's hands sunk under Kurt's back, fingers curling around his shoulders and Blaine pulled Kurt down with each sharp thrust. Kurt threw his head back as Blaine's dick rubbed against his prostate every few thrusts, wrenching shattered moans from Kurt's wrecked throat.

Kurt came with a shout as Blaine bit into the skin where Kurt's shoulder met his neck and it only took a few more thrusts of Kurt's tight ass clenching around his aching dick before he followed Kurt over the edge.

They stayed like that for several minutes, all heavy breathing and shaky limbs until Blaine came back to himself enough to slip out of and off of Kurt. The boys rolled onto their sides, still panting, just staring at each other, Blaine's eyes wide and a little crazy with a completely blessed out expression that left Kurt smiling softly and pressing wet kisses to Blaine's sweaty cheeks.

"That was…" Blaine trailed off, not sure there was an actual word to describe how amazing it had been.

"Yeah," came Kurt's lazy reply. Blaine ran a hand up and down Kurt's spine and Kurt curled into his embrace, resting his head against Blaine's chest. "You ready for round two?" Kurt teased.

"Round two?"

"Yeah," Kurt tilting his head up, pressing a wet kiss to the skin under Blaine's jaw. "We've got the house to ourselves for the whole night and I've only just begun."

"Kurt Hummel, you're going to be the death of me," Blaine laughed, meeting Kurt's lips.

Perhaps Kurt's greeting should have been a warning, but god was Blaine glad he ignored it.


End file.
